The Many Songs of Merlin
by Emachinescat
Summary: Series of mini-songs/poems, each dedicated to poking fun at a character from Merlin. NOW: The Gwaine Song! Silliness with a smidge of cleverness.
1. The Uther Song

The Many Songs of Merlin by Emachinescat

A Merlin Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: Series of mini-songs/poems, each dedicated to poking fun at a character from Merlin. Spoofs of "The Cloud Song" on YouTube. First up... The Uther Song! In the same universe as my "Twelve Days of Merlin" fics. Silliness with a smidge of cleverness.

* * *

**A/N: These are a series of "songs" based on "The Cloud Song" (a video on YouTube that spoofs a character from a Final Fantasy game). I'll put the link to the Cloud Song on my profile if you want to know the tune this goes to. Basically, it's pure silliness with some cleverness in there somewhere. :0) I'll do one for as many characters as I can, and if you want to suggest one, I'll most certainly do it as well. This is in the same realm of ideas as my "Twelve Days of Merlin" collections. ****Enjoy and please review! If you like I will do more… also, no offense to you Uther-fans… I don't really hate him. I just like poking fun at him. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter One: The Uther Song**

My name is Uther  
I'm so misled  
I like to kill  
Good people dead  
And when they say  
"It's not my fault!"  
I will then lock  
Them in a vault

And then I'll choose  
To execute  
Even if  
They have some proof  
Sometimes I will  
Use the pyre  
That I like  
To set on fire

Because I am King  
Whatever I say is the law  
And if you defy me  
I'll break out my chainsaw!

I hate magic  
Because I'm scared  
I think that it is  
Really weird  
I will kill wizards  
I have no heart  
You may mistake me  
For Voldemort

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think? I shall continue if you so wish! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	2. The Arthur Song

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the first song, guys. Here's number two, written from Arthur's POV. Gotta love his humility, eh? :P I had fun with this one. Please review! :)**

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Two: The Arthur Song**

My name is Arthur  
I am a prince  
When it comes to magic  
I'm on the fence  
I'm still not sure  
What's right or wrong  
My inner conflict  
Is what fueled this song

I have servant  
He calls me 'prat'  
Once he even  
Said that I'm fat  
I love a girl  
She loves me too  
But sadly dad  
Does not approve

Because I am Arthur  
I practice fighting everyday  
And I sleep with no shirt on  
Because it starts a fan craze

Don't make me mad  
Or you'll regret it  
I can beat you up  
Unless you're magic  
And even then  
You're going to lose  
Because I am  
Cooler than you

* * *

**A/N: We all know that Arthur always wins against magic because Merlin does all the work, but of course Arthur thinks it's all him lol! :) Please review? :D**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	3. The Merlin Song

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's Merlin's little number. XD Please review. **

**

* * *

**

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Three: The Merlin Song**

My name is Merlin  
I'm a warlock  
When it comes to magic  
I really rock  
I say some words  
My eyes turn gold  
They call me Emrys  
It's getting old

I have a destiny  
And I'm a servant  
Sometimes I wonder  
If the prat's worth it  
I protect him  
From certain doom  
And my reward  
Is cleaning his room

Because I am Merlin  
I am often in the stocks  
And I hate it when I have to  
Clean the prince's stinky socks!

A word of warning:  
Do not try to  
Kill my friend Arthur  
'Cause I'll stop you  
I have great magic  
And a Sidhe staff  
That I will use  
On your behalf!

* * *

**A/N: Hee hee, what did you think? I'll probably do Morgana's next. :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	4. The Morgana Song

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for The Merlin Song lol. These are so much fun to write! XD Here's Morgana's… enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Four: The Morgana Song**

I am Morgana  
I love to smirk  
I have been told  
That I'm a jerk  
But I don't care  
What people say  
Because I am  
So filled with hate

I once was sweet  
I cared a lot  
Now all I want  
Is Camelot  
I hate Uther  
He is my father  
He never told me  
That I'm his daughter

Because I am evil  
I care about no one but me  
I will have my revenge  
And you shall not stop me

With my witch sister  
Right by my side  
Upon Camelot  
Evil shall rise  
I'll get Merlin, too  
For what he's done  
To see him squirm  
Will be great fun!

* * *

**A/N: Morgana's got one weird sense of justice, doesn't she? :P Anyway, please review! :) I'll do… Lancelot's next, I believe. XD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	5. The Lancelot Song

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last one! Here's Lancelot's... enjoy! XD Please review!**

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Five: The Lancelot Song**

I am Lancelot  
I have a dream  
A noble knight  
I wish to be  
But I'm not rich  
I'm not a lord  
A family crest  
I can't afford

I'm friends with Merlin  
He helped me out  
He puts up with me  
Even when I pout  
I've fought dead knights  
I've fought a griffon  
I've even stabbed  
At a big wildren

Because I am Lance  
I think that Gwen is my true love  
And when I see her kissing Arthur  
It makes me want to throw down my glove

And now my dreams  
Have been realized  
We will help Arthur  
(Gwaine, Merlin, and I)  
We'll be best buds  
Four Musketeers  
And I'll try not to  
Let Gwen see my tears

* * *

**A/N: I really poked a lot of fun at Lancelot for being all gloomy over Gwen, didn't I? Oh well. It was fun! :D Please review! I'll do the... Gwen song next, I believe! XD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	6. The Gwen Song

**A/N: In case you couldn't tell, I'm quite jealous of Gwen. She gets to kiss all the cute guys! *pouts* LOL, I really do like Gwen, though. XD Review?**

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Six: The Gwen Song**

My name is Gwen  
I like flowers  
And with me all  
Boys like to flirt  
I've kissed Merlin  
And Arthur too  
And Lancelot  
He is too cute

I am a maid  
I love the prince  
Although his dad  
Thinks I'm a witch  
I'm really not  
I don't know magic  
Although I do know  
Morgana's a maniac!

Because I am Gwen  
I can kiss anyone I want  
And Arthur will still trust me  
Even when it comes to Lancelot!

I'm a sweet girl  
Don't get me wrong  
It's not my fault  
Emachinescat wrote this song  
She's just jealous  
Because I have kissed  
All kinds of guys  
Right on the lips

* * *

**A/N: Please review? :) I'll do the Gaius song next. XD**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	7. The Gaius Song

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Seven: The Gaius Song**

My name is Gaius  
I have some potions  
Some are for trolls  
And some are lotions  
I love all herbs  
And they love me  
I have been known  
To hug a tree

I have some magic  
I know some spells  
I helped Uther  
When he sees people in wells  
I am a doctor  
I'll make you well  
Whether you are sick  
Or you tripped and fell

Because I am Gaius  
Uther asks me what to do  
But never heeds my words and  
Tries to kill me with fake proof

I have a ward  
His name is Merlin  
And I love him  
Like he's my son  
And he might be  
My own nephew  
But is it canon  
Or fan-induced?

* * *

**A/N: I've always wondered that... I've watched every episode multiple times and I've listened to the letter in the first one over and over to make sure I didn't miss anything, but there's nothing there that says Gaius is actually Merlin's uncle. But I read somewhere that he was and he's almost always Gaius's nephew in fan-fiction, although I rarely portray him as such because I don't know if it's canon. LOL! Also, I know Gaius has never hugged a tree on the show (as far as _we_ know *shifty eyes*) but he just loves his plants so much I wouldn't put it past him! Hee hee. Thanks for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think. I believe the... Leon song will be next! XD This should be fun...**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	8. The Leon Song

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the Gaius Song. Here's the Leon Song... enjoy. XD**

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Eight: The Leon Song**

My name is Leon  
I am a knight  
Through every battle  
I live to fight  
And when I die  
I am rescued  
With a Cup  
By some nice Druids

I've fought a dragon  
And made it through  
I've fought immortals  
With only minor wounds  
I am the greatest  
Knight of them all  
And I don't drink  
Much alcohol

Because I am Leon  
I'm manly even in a dress  
And I'm nice to everyone so  
Don't think that I'm a pest!

And still I live  
No matter what  
Even if  
I have been shot  
Not much is known  
About my past  
Which inspires  
Fan-fiction fads

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! The Nimueh Song shall be next! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	9. The Nimueh Song

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. :) Here's Nimueh's. And the first part is referring to the old saying, "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours," meaning, "You help me out, I'll help you in return." :) Heh, I thought it was a bit clever myself. :) Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review! **

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Nine: The Nimueh Song**

My name is Nimueh  
I am a witch  
You scratch my back  
I'll make yours itch  
I'm not too nice  
I like to plot  
Don't tick me off  
Or I'll see you rot

I hate Uther  
More than he knows  
I am a priestess  
Of the Religion of Old  
I have great powers  
At the Isle of the Blest  
For a life to be given  
There must be a debt!

Because I am Nimueh  
I shall have my revenge  
And if Merlin shall not help me,  
With a fireball I'll singe him!

But he's too cool  
For me to destroy  
He can call down lightening  
Even if he's just a boy  
Word of advice:  
Don't kill his friends  
Unless you'd like  
A painful end!

* * *

**A/N: Mordred's next. :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	10. The Mordred Song

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, guys! ;) Thanks for the reviews! Also, I made a little video of the Uther Song. It's on my YouTube channel if you want to check it out. I have links to both my channel and the song on my profile! I'm working on the animation for the Arthur song right now! Enough chatter, here's the Mordred Song! xD Please review!**

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Ten: The Mordred Song**

My name is Mordred  
I'm just a lad  
Don't let that fool you  
'Cuz I am bad  
I am real cute  
My eyes are blue  
Don't make me mad  
Or I'll kill you

I love Morgana  
She kept me safe  
When Uther was  
Giving me chase  
I don't like Emrys  
He made me trip  
To try and protect kill  
His precious prince

Because I am Mordred  
I have my own prophecy  
That says I'm gonna defeat  
The prince that helped rescue me!

So heed my words:  
Though I look sweet  
I'm not the nicest  
Boy you'll meet  
I've killed grown men  
Because I was vexed  
Don't cross my path  
Or you'll be next

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Um, Cenred next? ;)**

**Please review!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	11. The Cenred Song

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Eleven: The Cenred Song**

My name is Cenred  
I wear leather  
Because it's cooler  
Than coats of fur  
I am a greasy  
Greedy villain  
And I just love  
It when I win

I love Morgause  
I think she's hot  
Though I fear  
She thinks I'm not  
Our conversations  
Are rife with bits  
Of innuendos  
We have great wit

Because I am Cenred  
I have fun just being bad  
Nothing makes me happier  
Than making "good guys" really mad!

I am a liar  
I like to kill  
I've broken treaties  
I don't pay my bills  
I hurt people  
Because I can  
I think my hair  
Is long and grand!

* * *

**A/N: Please review? Morgause'll be next, I believe! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	12. The Morgause Song

**A/N: Two songs left and I really feel it's about time I wrap this up, so… I'm going to publish these last two and, well, call it a day! :) First up… The Morgause Song. (I'm saving the best for last. Three guesses who _that_ is, eh? XD**

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Twelve: The Morgause Song**

I am Morgause  
I am a witch  
I wear eye makeup  
That makes me itch  
I love my sister  
I hate those royals  
I'll kill them off  
My plans won't be foiled!

I have an odd  
Relationship  
With King Cenred  
He's a dipstick  
He is so dumb  
He thinks I'm hot  
I can control him  
Without a thought

Because I'm Morgause  
I'll double-cross you in a flash  
And if you don't believe me…  
Ask Cenred… Oh wait, you can't!

Yes, I killed Cenred  
He annoyed me  
He whined and fussed  
And made a scene  
So his own soldier  
Stabbed him for me  
Now he is dead  
And soon Morgana'll be queen!

* * *

**A/N: Hee… I had a bit of trouble with that one. I don't hate it but I don't love it, either. Ah, well, it is what it is. And now I'm off to write the final installment, because, like I said, saving the best for last! :D **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	13. The Gwaine Song

**A/N: Alright, here it is, the final song in "The Many Songs of Merlin"! Sorry it took so long to finish this parody/fic thing… I get very easily distracted at the thought of other fics and the like. :) I saved the best for last, so enjoy, and please REVIEW! :)**

* * *

**The Many Songs of Merlin**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Gwaine Song**

My name is Gwaine  
I've got great hair  
And women swoon  
When my chest is bare  
I look real fine  
In some chainmail  
And I'm so strong  
I'd fight a whale!

I love my ale  
Taverns are great  
And all your pickled  
Eggs I ate  
I have a grin  
That melts girl's hearts  
They say I'm hunky  
Boy, aren't they smart?

Because I am Gwaine  
I get away with most anything  
Everyone I meet adores me  
All except that stupid King!

Merlin's my friend  
Arthur's a brat  
But still I'll serve  
Imagine that  
I've found some friends  
I'm loyal to  
I'll stand by them  
That much is true!

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I love the many sides to Gwaine. There's hunky, gorgeous Gwaine (who is present ALL of the time), cheeky, adorable Gwaine (who is also present ALL of the time), Ladies Man Gwaine (who appears quite frequently), and Loyal Friend Gwaine (who conveniently shows up every time Merlin is in the picture. Go figure, huh?) XD Anyway, that concludes this super silly silly-song series (try saying that five times fast, LOL!)… hope you enjoyed, and please REVIEW! :)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
